Someday We'll Know
by arielx
Summary: Short story in Hermiones Point of view, everyone is slightly out of charater, and its a semi-songfic to Someday We'll know,


Someday We'll know

I liked him-a lot. That's it. I didn't love him, hate him, or just think he was cool. I liked him a lot. It was no wonder either. He just wasn't cute, he was hot. He knew how to flirt in just the right way. The way to make any girl feel special just by talking a few words with her. He had a great smile too, once he grew out of that childhood smirk, when he smiled, those gorgeous silver eyes did too. 

It was our seventh year, both quite mature at age seventeen.No one could have ever guessed my delight when I heard he had made Head boy, Along with me as head girl.Now don't get me wrong, it wasn't like a loved him, I didn't really.More like a silly school girl crush.I was seventeen for gosh sakes, guys where my life's high (other then school work) and I felt as though I needed a guy, boyfriend, or other, to feel special and important. 

I was looking forward to out seventh year, especially after receiving my head girl notification.I already knew the Head boy and Girl shared a dormitory, just the thought sent me into a fit of giggles.

At first he was very cool towards me, icy even. He never looked straight into my eyes but I knew he was the guy I had been looking for. He has a problem though, one major flaw... He was a self assured player. My friends saw him for what he was, but I'm a stubborn person by nature. I only saw what I wanted. 

Then things started to change. About a month into school, we where all in a choir. Professor Dumbledor adored music of all kinds, and suggested tryouts for a school choir. He had a great voice, and occasionally people would tell me I did too. Finally fate took a turn and we both ended up with the boy/girl solo in our upcoming choral concert. It is a modern concert with many songs that are quite new. Our song was called "Someday We'll Know" and it was already one of my favorites.The song talked about how unpredictable life is.How we never know that's going to happen to us, that we will never, ever have all the answers.And finally, it tries to explain that there's a reason to all the mystery."_Someday we'll know why I was invented for you" It's a great song for a duet, and I guess that's when I really started to take notice of him. He really was perfect.That day he was wearing a white muscle shirt, showing off everything he gained from years of quiddich, and a pair of loose blue jeans.He had on a small silver necklace with a small dragon on it.His hair wasn't gelled, but it wasn't messy either.When we got the news that we where to sing together he warmed up from his icy state very quickly. _

Maybe it was the fact that I was having guy friend trouble, my self esteem was going down the drain, and I just thought that guys in general just made me mad, but whatever the reason, it was now my turn to be cold. His name was Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy. A great name, a real guy name. Anyway, Draco was exactly the kind of guy anyone would fall for, and maybe a month earlier I would have, but not now. 

For awhile, I felt his eyes on me, maybe trying to figure out what kind of girl I was. Whether he could get me or not. 

One time during rehearsal we had to go look for a mike. We ended our search in a small janitor's closet right beside the great hall. "So" he said, smiling a smile I felt I knew all too well. "So what?" was my idiotic reply. "This has always been a fantasy of mine." "What are you talking about?" I replied sharply. "You, me, and a potentially dark room." he said with a secret grin and such smoothness I almost fell for it. Almost. "So" I said almost angrily, "Have I become your newest conquest? A great new goal? I don't think so." And with that, I left him there, in that small janitor's closet. 

After the closet incident, I felt different. I felt like I had finally put the player in his place, but at the same time, I was filled with so many "what ifs" What if I had given into his charm? What if he really does like me? Then I got the bad what ifs... What if he tells people we actually did something? What if my reputation gets torn to shreds? 

At our next practice, he sang differently. Not worse, definitely not worse. Almost like he was really feeling the words, he sang with a real passion. He also made a lot of eye contact too, more like he was singing to me.While rehearsing our song, I started shivering, but I usually get like that.The adrenaline was unbelievable.I felt free, and that's the best feeling in the world.I took a deep breath as the piano and guitar struck the final chord of the introduction, I sang "_Ninety miles outside __Chicago__, can't stop driving, I don't know why.So many questions, I need some answers, three years later your still on my mind."Then I jumped a little at the sound of his deep bass voice, he sounded great."__Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?Who wrote the stars up in the sky?Is true love just once in a lifetime…?"And together we sang: "__And did the captain of the Titanic cry?" It sounded so good and for a few minutes I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Nothing could touch me. I was truly free for those few moments. I felt so happy, almost light headed, so I told Dumbledor, who was over seeing the project that I was going to step out to get a drink._

I walked out of the Great Hall through the right side door and turned the corner to the little water fountain. After getting a drink I leaned against the wall on the other side of the Great Hall doors. As I leaned against the wall, I suddenly felt exhausted. I slowly sank down to the ground and put my knees close to my chest and put my head on my knees. After what felt like a century later (but it couldn't have been more than a minute or so) I heard a quiet set of footsteps and a deep voice say "Hey, we're needed ba-" It was Draco, Still as hot as ever, wearing a plain black tee shirt, which set off his deep,pewter eyes, and white blonde hair, and a pair of casual tan khakis. "What's wrong?" He asked. His eyebrows coming together in a look of concern that nearly made me melt. "Nothing" I replied sharply. "There is!" He persisted "Now c'mon, please tell me!" I didn't even know myself, so I couldn't even hope to give him a satisfactory answer. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned the corner to go back into the auditorium. 

The next day I purposely avoided him. I don't know exactly what it was, but I just felt he wasn't right for me. My friends where supportive, but divided. Some thought I was crazy for not giving in. "He's gorgeous!" Lavender and Parvati would exclaim enviously. (As if I didn't know!) But then Ron and Harry would argue "He's a total player and a Malfoy!, don't give it a second thought" Both sides have very strong points, I must admit. 

One week after the head on knees incident, I heard from one of my friends that a girl had asked him out. "Well, that's great" I thought to myself, half sad, half glad. "Now maybe he won't bother me anymore" Boy was I wrong. 

At practice that day he was worse than ever. He sang with even more feeling, and I didn't even think that was possible. The whole time I just assumed it was for that girl. For some reason I was suddenly very thirsty. It wasn't my time to sing yet so I just walked out the backstage doors. There's a soda machine at the end of the hall so I decided to grab a soda and skip the water. It's not great for your voice, but I decided on some Lipton Iced tea. After the bottle rumbled down to me, I heard chasses familiar footsteps. "What now?" I thought, slightly irritated. "Hey" he said, almost sounding scared. "Hi, are we needed now?" I said in as casual voice as I could choke out. "No, but I do want to talk to you" "About what" I said, suddenly turning cold "If you try to hit on me you wont score, you have a girlfriend now" "What!?" He exclaimed as though I had set fire to him, "I don't have a girlf- oh, Pansy. Yes, Pansy asked me out, but I turned her down, I just don't like her like that." "Oh I see" still keeping my cold tension up. "You just lead her on to think you where interested? Yea, I can see you doing that." "No!" he said, again with a lot of energy, "I don't try to lead girls on, it just happens." "Well then", I said as I turned away, "Try to stop, or soon you will end up very hurt." 

As I walked through the grounds that day I felt very alone, cold too. But that wasn't unusual, considering it was November.I started singing to myself, like a normally do when I'm alone."_Someday we'll know" I sang softly "__If love can move a mountain" I paused a moment."__Someday we'll know why the sky is blue.__Someday we'll know why I was invented for you….." I trailed off there and choked back a tear."What the hell" I wondered "Is wrong with me?" Just as I was thinking that, a red broom started flying along side me, and I saw that it was an aurora X-10, the best broom out there. I gathered up a little courage and stopped.. "Draco!" I cried, annoyed. "You again?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" "I'm sorry" He said in a convincingly sincere voice. "But I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a ride." "Where to?" I asked cheerfully, leaning on the door, my arms and elbows inside the car. I wasn't cold anymore. "Well" He said carefully, Supprised at my interest. "It's a nice day, how about we fly around the park?" "Ok" I said almost with a catch in my voice as I swung my leg over the side of the broom and steadied myself. _

Throughout the first moments of the broom ride I wondered what I was doing. "Don't I hate this guy? Isn't this the player, that although was hot, I detested?"I looked at him; he was flying fast. I loved how he looked, so carefree.. His blonde hair was gelled in a cool style. He had a piercing look in his friendly eyes, a devil-may-care look. He was wearing a dark green shirt. Dark looked good on him. And he was wearing faded baggy blue jeans. His Slytherin ring kept catching the sunlight, and It almost hurt my eyes it was so bright. "So" he said "Why do you keep avoiding me?" forward guy. An alarm bell rang loudly inside my mind. "What do you mean?" I squeaked out as innocently as I could. "You know what I mean; I have seen you sing before, for one thing. You used to do it with such passion. Now when you sing with me you talk to a melody. No enthusiasm! Kind of like it pains you to look at Me." he said the last sentence in a sort of quiet whimper. "Oh no!" I thought "the very opposite Draco, I could look at you all day." Instead I said "That's not true. I just know about your reputation. I don't want to be another girl in your collection. I know what you're all about." By this time we where at the park due to his speedy flying. He was silent. Finally he said "I know I've been a bit of a player in the past, but I want a real relationship. A relationship with someone who has the same sort of interests as me, ya know? That why I think you're so special, er, the way you sing. When you sing I see real fire and real passion in your eyes. It makes me motivated to do ten times better than I really can. You show the world to me in a different light because you can. Even though you have been somewhat cold towards me, I can't really blame you. I know I've basically been a prick my whole life, but I want to change now. Please give me a chance." By the time he had finished, he had slowed the broom down to a stop. Right in front of a gorgeous garden with pink and red passion flowers, amisted the flowers was a beautiful sparkling fountain.I started to say something, and then stopped."Draco." I said, in a steady, but low tone."I like you, I have liked you for awhile, and you have no idea what it does to me to have to wonder about you.If we where to date, I would constantly be wondering, and following your eyes.Would you stay true to me?Would I really be your only one?I've been hurt in the past, my life gives new meaning to the phrase "no man no cry" I just……." I trailed off there.Unsure of what to say next.At a complete loss of words. I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it was the scenery, or the sincere please-love-me look in those deep grey eyes, but I felt something more for him. I dropped my gaze and looked at my hands for a moment. "Maybe he does care. Maybe he's the one" I raised my eyes up to his and said in the softest whisper "I'll give you a chance" Maybe the player inside of him is gone...... _Someday we'll know... _

-A/N-

Hehe, just a short story I wrote last year…only it was just a regular story, not a draco/Hermione.It didn't involve broomsticks or Howarts, lol.but yea, if you see any errors, its because I went through and changed it to fit the Harry Potter thing. Lol, anyway, tell me what you think!

xoxoariel


End file.
